Lilith Signs
(coming later) Aries The "Ram", ruled by Mars Category:Lilith in Aries namespace=0 category = Lilith in Aries Taurus The "Bull", ruled by Venus (and possibly, Ceres) Category:Lilith in Taurus namespace=0 category = Lilith in Taurus Gemini The "Twins", ruled by Mercury Category:Lilith in Gemini namespace=0 category = Lilith in Gemini Cancer The "Crab", ruled by the Moon Category:Lilith in Cancer namespace=0 category = Lilith in Cancer Leo The "Lion", ruled by the Sun Category:Lilith in Leo namespace=0 category = Lilith in Leo Virgo The "Virgin", ruled by Mercury Category:Lilith in Virgo namespace=0 category = Lilith in Virgo Libra The "Scales", ruled by Venus Category:Lilith in Libra namespace=0 category = Lilith in Libra nottitlematch=My %art Scorpio The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars) Category:Lilith in Scorpio namespace=0 category = Lilith in Scorpio nottitlematch=My %art Sagittarius The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter (...) Black Moon Lilith in Sagittarius - C*I*A "This expression of BML as an inverter of values is seen especially in the sign of Sagittarius, sign of law and ethics. Strange things are currently happening with the law, with the justice system and the authorities that define and enforce them. Black Moon Lilith in Sagittarius, picks up on the fact that not only are these rules and laws – not understood or even followed by the authorities that enforce them, but also that these rules seem somewhat arbitrary and do not coincide with what actually feels just or right. The laws put in place somehow do not make sense to the BML native and end up simply not counting in their behaviour towards it. Therefore we find, BML in Sagittarius rise up against corruption, with a complete disregard for the given laws and justice. BML in Sagittarius seeks the truth that really makes sense to them, what laws and principles they will act and stand by These issues are greatly enhanced during this BML transit (Feb 13th to Nov 9th, 2017)." "It was also during a transit of BML in Sagittarius, on December 1 of 1955, that Rosa Parks, an American black woman, dared to disobey the law that dictated that black people should give up their seats to white people, and sit only on the back seat of the bus. Rosa was sitting in a front seat when a white man entered the bus and she refused to give him her place. She firmly held her position and was subsequently arrested. However, this act of civil disobedience in the face of an unjust law, actually changed the law. This act mobilised the US Supreme Court to declared unconstitutional the laws of Alabama and Montgomery and segregated buses." Examples: "Natives and charts with Black Moon in Sagittarius, with some rather extreme examples, for Black Moon speaks of both difficulty and talent: Martin Luther King, Deepak Chopra (Seven Laws of Success), Susan Sarandon, Audrey Hepburn, Unief, Brazil, Cher, Jane Fonda, David Belle, David Bowie, Dante Alighieri, Bill Gates, Bill Clinton, Donald Trump, Helena Blavatsky, Carlos Drummond de Andrade, Noam Chomsky, Oliver Stone, BRICS (Brazil, Russia, India, China and South Africa), Act of Rosa Parks (Dec / 1955), Civil Disobedience (Thoureau, 1849), 12 Julija Simas our founder of the Cosmic Intelligence Agency, Bitcoin’s genesis block."https://cosmicintelligenceagency.com/black-moon-lilith-in-sagittarius/ Category:Lilith in Sagittarius namespace=0 category = Lilith in Sagittarius Capricorn The "Sea-goat", ruled by Saturn Category:Lilith in Capricorn namespace=0 category = Lilith in Capricorn Aquarius The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn) Category:Lilith in Aquarius namespace=0 category = Lilith in Aquarius nottitlematch=MKH Pisces The "Fish", ruled by Neptune and classically, Jupiter) Category:Lilith in Pisces namespace=0 category = Lilith in Pisces References Category:Lilith Category:Zodiac Category:Astrology